


Buffet

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Femdom, Humiliation, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perona and Bonnie Jewelry entertain themselves at Zoro's expense. Sexually. (He likes it, secretly.)





	Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> From the One Piece Fanforall: https://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/597.html?thread=652885#t652885
> 
> Set during Zoro's time with Perona.

There was no other way to put it: life with Perona was hell. She shot her ghosts at Zoro when he was pissing her off, pretty much any time she wasn't getting her way, which these days was pretty much constantly, and then she sometimes did it for no reason at all.

But he could take it; damn, Zoro was a man and he could take anything. Day by day he felt like he was an inch closer to conquering the mindless depression and low self-confidence brought about by her thrice-damned freaking ghosts. He hated that he needed to cooperate with her to get back to the Shabondy Archipelago (Zoro would admit it to himself if no-one else: he would get horribly lost on his own, and Perona's evident interest in going there was a stroke of luck) and pretty much wanted to kill her every day.

But he resisted. And he lived on. He wasn't going to lose, not to Perona's ghosts, not to anything or anyone! He'd beat them, he'd figure something out. And somehow, surviving day by day, he came to think that maybe it would all work out in the end – that was, until a chance encounter with Bonnie Jewelry just fucked it all to hell.

Exactly what Bonnie was doing on that island Zoro had no clue, but some godforsaken twist of fate had her and Perona deciding immediately upon meeting each other that they were best friends. (Zoro hoped to use the fact that Perona was the ex-lackey of a Shichibukai and thus obviously untrustworthy against her, but Bonnie didn't seem to care in the slightest.)

So somehow they ended up in a restaurant together, Bonnie and Perona chatting away while Bonnie ordered sevenths and eighths as Zoro sat and sulked over his beer and prayed they would leave as soon as possible.

“Hey, Perona,” Bonnie spoke around a leg of meat. “Do that thing to with the ghosts again to Zoro.”

“Okay.” Perona was always looking for an excuse. Zoro braced himself, but to no avail; he soon felt himself completely immobilized by a crushing sense of defeat. Oh, he was so worthless. Why was he even alive, anyway?

“You know,” Bonnie said, finishing her meat and moving on to something like a casserole. “He's totally vulnerable when you do that. You could do anything to him.”

“Yeah.” Perona shrugged. “Usually I just kick him a few times.”

“That's all? I mean. He's a pretty tasty-looking piece of meat, if you ask me.”

That was the line that ruined Zoro's life forever.

They took the rest of their meal (read: Bonnie's meal) back to the inn in a doggy bag (the size of a bicycle), dragging Zoro back with them. Zoro resisted; Bonnie changed him into a baby and they carried him back. Zoro cried the entire way and slammed his little baby fists into Bonnie's chest, but she just bounced him and cooed with a merciless grin on her face that heralded things that tiny little baby Zoro's mind couldn't possibly comprehend. 

“Even as a baby he's still not cute,” Perona sniffed her distain. “Only surgery could fix that ugly mug.”

Zoro was de-babified at the inn, and also naked. Before he had a chance to protest and demand for his swords back, Perona slammed him with her ghosts and crawled on top of him. “You're right about the meat,” she commented. “He does have nice pecs.” She tweaked one of his nipples as if she were testing it.

Bonnie pulled out a plate of large wieners, speared one with a fork, and promptly started sucking one, slowly, before biting the tip off and eating it.

 _Oh god,_ Zoro thought, sprawled on his back on the floor and in the depths of a depression that was half Perona's ghosts and half sheer horror at his situation, _please let Perona not take that as a hint._ As Perona slid down Zoro's body until her mouth was level with his cock, Zoro began to fear that Perona was indeed taking it as a hint. Perona gave Zoro's limp cock and experimental lick before making a face and spitting off to the side. “Gross. When's the last time you even had a bath?” Zoro's self-esteem was too low to be capable of replying right then, which Perona knew full well. “I don't wanna touch _this._ It's dirty.”

Bonnie had the solution: she handed Perona a hotdog bun.

Perona beamed up at Bonnie and took the bun; she wrapped it around Zoro's cock and started jerking him through the bread. 

Bonnie went over to plop herself down by Zoro's head and pulled a few items out of her gigantic doggy bag. She occupied herself by decorating Zoro's face with ketchup and mustard – he got a beard, a moustache, and some squiggles on his forehead and cheeks that symbolized something that probably only made sense inside Bonnie's head.

“Oi.” Zoro managed to croak out. “Stop it.”

“Relax,” Bonnie said and she spooned some relish onto Zoro's nose. “Just be a hot dog.”

“I'm not a hot dog.”

Bonnie pulled out another weenie and held it in her teeth as she spoke. “You've got condiments and meat on a bun,” she replied. “You're clearly a hot dog. Though...” She paused for a moment, and in that brief moment Zoro entertained the faint hope that he might be spared. “I forgot onions.” She fished through her bag for a minute or two before letting out a wail of despair.

“What?” Perona paused in her bun-wanking; Zoro was hard and her bun was mostly crumbled by now.

“I don't have any onions!” Bonnie looked heartbroken. “We can't have a Zoro Dog without onions!”

So that's what they were calling him now. Zoro Dog.

Perona considered. “Didn't you get some onion rings before?”

Bonnie brightened instantly. “Yes!” She pulled out a paper carton of onion rings. “Take the bun off for a sec, kay?”

“Why?” Perona asked, but complied.

Bonnie was apparently no slouch at ring-tossing: she got all four onion-rings onto Zoro's erect cock without a single miss. Perona clapped. The scratchy, greasy feeling on Zoro's cock was – and fuck if he was  _ever_  going to admit this – actually kind of arousing.

“I hate you both,” he declared.

“But you hate yourself more, right?” Perona affirmed, and shot another volley of ghosts through him.

Zoro's only reply was a choked sob.

xxx

Bonnie went through a full five-course meal on Zoro's stomach. She teased his cock on and off with one hand as if it were a secondary entertainment to eating; Perona experimented with sticking stuff in his mouth before going round the back to open his legs and inspect his asshole.

“Can we stick food in here?” she asked.

“Bad idea,” Bonnie replied. “You can stick it in, but it probably won't come out.”

She spoke as if she had experience. Zoro preferred not to think about that.

“Poo.” Perona was growing bored already. 

“Wait.” Bonnie paused and thought for a moment. “Food's no good, but we really only need something hard and about the right shape.” Her eyes cast about the room and fixed on Zoro's swords.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

Bonnie got up and went over to pick up all three of them. “The hilts are just about perfect. I guess we just need one, though.”

Zoro had put up with everything this far with a certain degree of resignation, but there was no way, NO WAY he was going to let anyone fuck him with the hilts of his own swords. He fought the cloud of self-doubt that multiple shots of Perona's ghosts had left him, struggling to his feet to lunge at Bonnie. 

Bonnie kicked him in the stomach without even looking up from the swords in her hands, and Perona followed that up with three ghost shots. Zoro was flat on his back again, winded, and seriously contemplating suicide.

_Not Wado Ichimonji don't pick Wado Ichimonji don't pick Wado Ichimonji please don't –_

“I like the white one,” Bonnie declared, dumping the other two on the floor and kicking them well out of Zoro's reach.

Zoro loved his swords. He loved them a lot. There had been many lonely nights where it was just his weapons and a lot of sexual frustration... but he'd squelched any deviant thoughts about his swords because  _that was not what they were for, dammit._

And especially not Wado Ichimonji. That one was – that one was special. A momento of his childhood, his promise, Kuina – those kind of memories were  _pure_. He wasn't going to sully that with – with – what Bonnie Jewelry was suggesting, hell no.

“Ooooh,” Perona made an interested noise. “I like that one. He's always holding that one in his mouth. How phallic can you get, really? I always suspected he had a thing for it.”

Sob. Years of suppression gone to waste in an instant.

Bonnie had fished out a bottle of olive oil, and no, no  _no_  she was not going to pour that stuff anywhere near his sword, and he opened his mouth to tell her off –

“...Don't get it dirty!”

Bonnie paused with the cap of the olive oil half off and shrugged. “Okay.” She pulled a condom out of her pocket – because yes, she was the kind of person who carried condoms in her pocket for just this kind of occasion – and pulled it over the hilt of the sword before pouring olive oil all over it. “Better?”

“I'm gonna kill you.”

Bonnie tied the hilt and the sheath firmly together so they blade wouldn't slide out before she pulled Zoro's legs up and Perona did the honours – she held the scabbard and stuffed the hilt of the sword all the way in. Zoro cried out as the hilt entered him, his cock twitching in response. He'd fantasized about this, but he'd never have done it on his own. Just thinking about the blade's hilt inside him forced his cock into full rigidity.  _Sorry, Kuina._

“Look!” Perona pointed at his fully erect cock. “He's totally getting off on this! I always knew he was a pervert!”

Zoro's cheeks burned in shame. “You're one to talk.”

“Hey,” Perona yanked the hilt all the way out out in one stroke and then shoved it back in again. “I'm just passing time. You're the one who wants to get fucked by a sword.” She pulled out again.

“Do it like this.” Bonnie guided Perona's hands, changing the angle of the hilt a bit. “Now try again.”

Perona shoved the hilt back in again, hard, and it hit something inside Zoro that made him see stars. “Oooh, that's fun.” She licked her lips.

“Just keep hitting that,” Bonnie instructed, and she moved around poke Zoro's painfully erect cock. She leaned forward, grabbing it in one hand, and gave it a long, slow lick from base to tip, and Zoro shivered at the touch. “Tastes like onion rings,” she commented, and went back to suck the last bit of grease off, circling her lips around him and sinking down as far as she could go and then further, deep-throating Zoro for one tight, intense moment where he thought he would almost come before sliding back and releasing him. “Come ruins the flavour, though.” She made a face.

Perona was dilligently fucking Zoro's asshole, however, and it only took a couple more thrusts before Zoro came, gasping and thrusting back into the hilt in his ass. Well, at least that was over.

Perona popped the hilt out and peered at the used condom for a moment before deeming it gross, peeling it off, and throwing it somewhere across the room. “I haven't fired my ghosts at you for twenty minutes,” she commented. “You could've gotten up at any time.”

“Shut the hell up,” Zoro growled, picking himself up off the floor, ignoring the twinge of pain in his butt. He fished for his shirt and used it to wipe the various bits of food and condiments off his face and body. 

“Hold it.” Bonnie was seated on the floor, arms crossed, frown on her face. “Who said you could get up?”

Zoro was already across the room and pulling on his pants. “To hell with you two! I'm getting out of here!” Once dressed, he snatched up Shuusui and Sandai Kitetsu, moving to yank Wado Ichimonji out of Perona's hands as well. Perona, still seated on the floor, held the sword in an iron grip, refusing to let go, and Zoro knew that fighting for it would just result in another round of lying on the floor contemplating his own worthlessness.

“Give it.” Zoro held out his hand. Perona shook her head.

“Oh, don't be so stubborn,” Bonnie said climbing to her feet. “We know you liked it, you know you liked it, so you might as well admit it already.”

“Fine!” Zoro burst out, completely resigned. “I enjoyed it! I enjoyed getting fucked with the hilt of my own sword! Now give it back!”

Perona smiled and gave it back. Zoro paused. He was learning to be wary of that smile.

“Good!” Bonnie clapped her hands. “Now that that's settled, I think it's clear that you owe us.”

“....What?” Zoro's brow scrunched. He was less that he didn't understand and more that he didn't want to understand.

Bonnie marched around to look Zoro in the eye. “You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun now, do you? You're not allowed to leave this room until the both of us are satisfied. Right, Perona?” She looked down at Perona, who nodded emphatically.

It was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
